


Frustration

by DaylilyAntares



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Goemon, Trans Jigen, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylilyAntares/pseuds/DaylilyAntares
Summary: Goemon is still frustrated after playing the slots for the first time, even if they are rigged to be almost impossible to win. Jigen notices and offers to help, being experienced in dealing with post-gambling moods.Based off of Part II, s1e11.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> \- Both Goemon and Jigen are trans (trans author)  
> \- Dialogue is purposefully a little clunky in places in homage to part II dub which i think is both ridiculous and incredible  
> \- terminology used for genitalia is to my (author) preference but not all trans men prefer these  
> \- Goemon's dark skinned (relevant because of mentions that he usually doesn't blush dark enough to notice)

It's only Goemon and Jigen in their hotel room, and Jigen's smoking in the armchair, with Goemon sitting on the sofa. He appears to be meditating, but anyone observant enough can see him uncharacteristically restless. Jigen's observant enough, and watches him curiously. His eyebrows keep twitching minutely, mouth pulled a little too tight to be relaxed. So Jigen takes a long drag off his cigarette and lets the smoke drift towards the ceiling, speaking up.

"What's got you all tense?" Goemon's straight-backed posture relaxes marginally, and his eyes open, looking over at Jigen, still neutral faced.

"I am not tense-"

"You're all twitchy, what is it. I can tell when you're mad about something." Goemon sighs quietly, folding his hands in his lap and closing his eyes again.

"I am.. distracted. It has been unusually difficult to clear my mind. I keep thinking about the casino." He takes a slow, controlled breath. "I feel... unbalanced."

"So you're frustrated. That makes sense, that's what those machines do best. I know how you feel. That was your first time, right?" Goemon nods, and Jigen takes another pull from his cigarette.

"After too much gambling sometimes you need to just.. blow off steam. Work it out of your system." Goemon doesn't open his eyes when he responds, and his voice is very even.

"I am supposed to conquer my emotions through meditation, not, 'blow off steam'. I am not supposed to give in to my anger." Jigen only shrugs, pulling his hat down and tucking an arm behind his head, blowing more smoke towards the ceiling.

"Doesn't need to be _angry,_ you just need to put your frustration into something else, burn it off. I've been to the slots a hundred times, why don't I help you out?" There's a moment where Goemon appears to consider his words, still sitting still. Anyone who didn't know him would even think he was asleep- but he opens his eyes and nods, looking towards Jigen.

"I think that would be acceptable."

"Alright, sit properly- put your legs out." Jigen stands up and leans over to stub out his cigarette in the crowded ashtray, before moving over to Goemon, who's cooperatively shifted to sit how he'd been directed, and takes him by surprise when he swings a leg over as he moves in, and straddles the samurai's lap, shifting and getting comfortable that way. Goemon lowers his head slightly, and calloused hands settle on his shoulders. "It's best to deal with this stuff in a healthy way, if it's got you wired up, use it." There's another quiet moment where Goemon lifts his head, looking at Jigen, who's eyes are still almost hidden under the brim of his hat, grinning at him as if he's waiting for his response. So he nods again.

"...Very well." He only has enough time to take a breath before Jigen's kissing him, and Goemon reciprocates carefully, meeting his kisses in kind with his hands in fists at his sides. The gunman coaxes him into parting his lips for him, rough hands sliding up over his neck to cup his face, tilting his head, and nips at his lower lip, beard brushing against his face. It's coarse and familiar, pleasantly distracting, like the taste of cigarettes on Jigen's breath and covering his tongue. Goemon didn't personally enjoy cigarettes, far preferring his kiseru and by no means a chain smoker like Jigen, but he associates it with the gunman, and opens his mouth more when he pushes his tongue over the inner curves of his lips, and brushes his, and he shivers. When Jigen pulls away further, Goemon almost leans in after him, chasing his lips, but stops himself, and he speaks up, breathless and quiet, eyes flickering open.

"I do not, think you are succeeding, in calming me down-" Jigen rubs his thumbs over Goemon's cheeks, smooth and free of coarse stubble with only a faint downy line of fuzz over his jawline, just as breathless.

"Listen, what comes up must come down. You have to work it off, and for fuck's sake, would you touch me? This isn't a strip club." Goemon does not entirely understand the reference, but he realizes he's kept his fists white knuckled at his sides, and opens them slowly, moving them forward and setting them on Jigen's hips, who smiles, and grinds down into his lap, making him shudder. If Jigen started it, he assumes it must be fine- or even wanted, and he uses his hands on the gunman's hips to help him grind down onto him, heat sparking in his gut, and the man in his lap makes a pleased sound. "Keep doing that, that's good.."

He goes back in for another kiss, and Goemon meets him in the middle, lips parted, head tilting, and Jigen uses his hands cradling the samurai's face to guide him in for more deep, hungry kisses. Both of them lose their breath more quickly from putting in the effort to keep grinding against each other, getting a little more frantic and losing finesse. Goemon feels Jigen's quiet groan hum into his mouth, tongue chasing his and he shivers, making a softer sound in response, letting himself melt back against the couch and grind up against Jigen, while the gunman licks into his mouth and ruts down against his twitching hips. When they pull apart slightly Goemon has to gasp for breath, brow gently creased and face flushed and warm, and Jigen's voice comes out a little rough, the cigarette smell washing over him again.

"I want to do more, listen, do you mind if I do?" Goemon only blinks, and arches into his touch when Jigen's hands slide down into his open kimono and squeeze his chest, kneading the firm muscle with a hoarse hum.

"Nani?"

"Just take your pants off." Jigen pulls Goemon's hands off of where they'd slid down to grab his ass without thinking, sliding off of his lap.

"They are not pants, it's a-"

"Yes I know what it is, I'm telling you to take off your damn hakama." Goemon watches him work open the ties of his hakama and pulling them around until he stands to accomodate, letting it slide off of him around his ankles and letting Jigen push it aside towards the end of the couch, and nudge him to sit back down, pulling his hips closer to the edge of the couch as he lowers himself to his knees. Goemon swallows, heat prickling in his gut when Jigen sets his calloused hands on his bare thighs and pushes them apart, untying his obi and letting his kimono fall open. "I want to suck you off."

Goemon flushes, blinking, and meets Jigen's eyes, shadowed under the brim of his hat for a moment before looking away, ducking his head slightly. He hesitates for a moment, but nods slightly, hands moving to gently push at the edge of his fundoshi, only to slide out of the way when Jigen's replace his. He lifts his hips to let Jigen slide it down a little, but surprisingly he finds the edge and unwraps it carefully, pulling the long strip of fabric away and pushing it over to the pile with the hakama, and Goemon's surprised to see Jigen's hat settle on the arm of the couch beside it. He looks at him again, still faintly red-faced, and sees him run a hand back through his hair, held back mostly by the form kept by his hat- and his eyes rake over Goemon's body, over the scars littering his skin and curving under his pecs, gaze trailing down between his legs.

"Fuck." Jigen takes in what's spread out for him, strong thighs only faintly fuzzy with hair further up framing the thicker patch of dark curls, not enough to conceal the pink of his cunt. Goemon can feel his gaze burning into him and he closes his eyes, listening to the shift of clothing and only opening them to see Jigen shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the coffee table, unbuttoning the cuffs of and rolling up his sleeves, never taking his dark eyes off of Goemon.

The samurai sets his hands at his sides, both curling into fists, and sees Jigen leaning in again, gripping and tugging his hips so they're close to the edge, and pushes the dark hair back with a thumb, before parting the folds of his cunt with his fingers, looking over the flushed slick skin, and he traces around his entrance, seemingly enchanted with him. Goemon finally manages to speak up, voice unsteady and quiet.

"..Is there a problem- Ah! Nh-" He stiffens, back arching and eyes closing when Jigen closes the distance between himself and the samurai and presses his mouth over his cunt, sucking at the folds with enthusiasm and sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He struggles for a moment to get himself back under control, still shivering under the heat of his tongue leaving wet stripes up over his slit, flicking it along the seam where he could push it inside and the taste of him was richer- but he leans back against the couch, grabbing the cushions at either side and gripping them tightly. His lips press into a thin line, eyes shut, and he tries to hold still, but still shifts and twitches under his mouth.

He manages to muffle a louder, pathetic noise behind sealed lips when Jigen wraps his lips around Goemon's cock, somewhat impressively sized, covers his teeth, and sucks on him. It sends a bodily twitch through him, the muffled sound tapering into a whine, and his face burns, falling back against the couch and his breath comes unsteady and short through his nose. The gunman keeps bobbing his head shallowly, covering Goemon's flushed, swollen cock in saliva-wet heat and suction, tongue rubbing against the tip. and his hips keep jerking slightly, even white knuckling the couch cushions and muffling his own noises. He almost groans when Jigen pulls away, lips no longer only flushed and wet from kissing, dark eyes meeting his with a grin.

"Come on, pretty boy. There's no one else around to hear you, just let it out for me." Goemon feels his face heat up and he ducks, hair falling in his face and nods slightly, still hesitant. It does seem to placate Jigen, who starts to go down on him again, tongue moving quick and insistent against him and alternating to suck his cock into his mouth with endless enthusiasm. Goemon almost muffles himself again, but he grips the cushions tightly enough that his fingers are getting sore, and opens his mouth to moan aloud, soft and shaky at first.

Just hearing himself sends another twitch of heat through him from the flare of shame, that someone might hear him. Jigen could- and even that was almost too embarrassing to bear- but the thought was pushed from his head when Jigen responds with a groan of his own, vibrating through him where his lips touch his cunt and he whimpers- only making his face warmer with more shame- worrying to himself it might be enough to actually see.

He was supposed to be able to control himself, focusing on his discipline, but he couldn't, and found himself rutting against Jigen's eager mouth, soft needy noises pouring freely from his lips. He tries to spread his legs further, pushing himself against the gunman's tongue, and turns his head as if it would hide his reactions somehow. But Jigen could feel the length of his cock twitch under quick circles of his tongue, could feel his entrance pulse as if trying to pull something inside that wasn't there and occasionally teasing the tip of his tongue into him, but no more than that before going back to sucking audibly over the flushed creases and folds of his cunt. He takes an almost frustrated, broken little sound from Goemon as encouragement to push forward, and he does, sucking his cock into his mouth in strong pulls, fingers returning to stroke up and down over the rest of him while he works him over.

"Jh- Jigen! Ah- Onegai-" The samurai arches back, legs trembling and tensing, and Jigen takes the plea to heart, sucking on him until his voice cuts off with a broken cry, and his cock pulses and twitches against his tongue as he bucks into his mouth through his orgasm. There's a shine of sweat over Goemon's forehead, down his neck and heaving chest as he goes slack against the couch, still twitching slightly, as Jigen licks him more gently as he comes down, before finally pulling his mouth off of him, eyes running over him again up to his face, where he isn't looking at him, brows furrowed and mouth open as he pants for breath. The gunman waits until his eyes flutter open again to look down at Jigen, before his mouth curls into a shit-eating grin.

Goemon ends up speaking first as Jigen drinks in how disheveled he's become, words escaping him on a breathless little huff, "That was.. fairly, effective.." And his face warms up again hearing a low chuckle and the rub of Jigen's beard against his skin when he nuzzles against his inner thigh.

"But have you worked off that frustration yet? You were holding back on me." The samurai turns his head, closing his eyes, thinking for a moment, before he opens them, looking back down at Jigen and speaks, quiet and deliberate.

"..No. I don't think so. I... assume you have another idea?" Jigen gets up, grunting, and grabs his jacket and hat with a chuckle.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come to my room, don't forget your clothes." Goemon stands up, slightly unsteady on his feet, and collects his fundoshi and hakama, following the gunman who leads the way to his bedroom, asking as they walk.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd like to fuck me." The samurai hesitates for only a moment before continuing to follow him, watching him drape his jacket over a chair along with his tie and start toeing off his shoes.

"Well- Well I-"

"I'm serious, you've still got that physical stress pent up, don't you? Work all that tension out. I have everything we need, so how about it?" Jigen turns to him, dark eyes on his and he pushes his hair back out of his face, waiting. Goemon feels blood rush to his face at the focus on him and he nods, keeping his eyes down.

"Very well, I- I agree."

"Excellent." Jigen grins and roots through his suitcase, usually packed just in case they need to find another place to stay, and pulls out a bag, dropping a harness, strap on, and foil packet onto the bed. He sees Goemon pointedly look away once he notices and chuckles, dropping the bag and pulling lube out of the nightstand, kept closer in hand for more frequent use- and sets it by the rest, before starting to unbutton his shirt. He can feel the samurai watching him as he pulls it untucked from his pants and shrugs it off, putting it aside on the chair. "If you like what you see don't be shy, I know I'm not."

Goemon's face heats up again and he glances away, before cautiously looking back, eyes trailing up to where his hands are unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper open. He fixates more on the dark happy trail thick at his stomach and climbing up his chest, hair spreading over his chest in a way that makes him want to tug on it, and looks at the faint scars that trace a line down from his nipples to the curved, visible ones tracing under the shadow of his pecs, and he only flushes when he swallows the effects of staring intently over Jigen's body, his mouth watering. He needed to focus- But it wasn't exactly helping when the gunman steps out of his pants and sets them aside with a little less care, the hair climbing from his ankles thick over his calves and curlier at his thighs disappearing under his boxers. His eyes flick up to Jigen's face again and see's him watching him, and instinctively closes his, turning his head away, and hears him laugh.

"Come on Goemon. You're hopefully going to be touching me, you don't have to be so shy about _looking."_ He reluctantly opens his eyes again in time to see Jigen step completely out of his boxers and comes over to him, looking him up and down with a smirk when he takes a step back instinctively. "I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute, and make sure you can fuck me. When I come back, I want you out of that damn kimono."

Goemon doesn't have a chance to respond when Jigen closes the bathroom door behind him with a click, staring at it for a moment before he shrugs off his kimono and sets it aside with his other clothing, before climbing onto the bed and sitting, kneeling with his hands carefully uncurling from fists to lay flat on his hands, and he closes his eyes and maintains his breathing. After a few short minutes Goemon hears the door open.

"Well well, at least you listened. Look at me." He opens his eyes and looks at Jigen, face flushing hot seeing him naked- with the context- it was different. Jigen climbs onto the bed further, pulling at pillows and lying back, head on one, and pushing another under his hips. He pops the lid on the lube and pours some across his fingers, slicking them up and glancing at Goemon with a grin as he starts rubbing his wet fingertip over his hole, quickly moving on to pushing it inside himself to the first knuckle and thrusting it in and out of himself, slipping it deeper in steady motions.Goemon feels his face burn and he closes his eyes as Jigen sighs pleasantly, voice rough as he pushes his finger fully inside himself.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the stuff. Sometimes you just need it rough, y'know? Fuck.." He opens his eyes, face radiating heat and he stares at Jigen, who meets his eyes, pupils blown in his dark eyes and hair starting to slip out of where it was held back by his unfortunately constant hat-hair and into his face. His eyes drag down and focus on Jigen's finger thrusting in and out of his fluttering hole and heat flares in his gut. Goemon's hands curl into fists against his thighs, leaving an imprint on them and he closes his eyes when Jigen groans, rocking in place. "Oh, nnghh, Goemon.."

His grip twitches slightly, eyes squeezing shut tighter. "Can't wait for you to fuck me, want you t' fuck my ass until you tire yourself out," When Goemon opens his eyes again he sees Jigen pressing a second fingertip against his loosening sensitive rim, teasing it inside, and he can only close them again, lowering his head in a jerk, hair hiding his face that was visibly red.

"D-Do you require assistance!" ...He did not think that through. But, he thinks- he did mean it.

"Oh go right ahead." The lube bumps into Goemon's leg when Jigen tosses it at him, and he takes it in unsure hands and covers his fingers, shifting closer to the gunman, who lifts a leg up near his chest, slick fingers leaving himself to spread himself helpfully.

"Come on, put them in me." Goemon can't look up at Jigen as he sets a hand on his inner thigh, holding it flatter to the bed apart from the one held easily to his chest, and he sinks two fingers into him. Jigen jerks a little under them, moaning, and his insides tense and pulse around Goemon's fingers. "More, Goemon, I want it- mnn, just like that, get deep in me, fuck-"

The samurai burns brighter, face glowing warm and dick nearly twitching listening to Jigen's shameless encouragement. But he quickly, with a little fumbling, shoves a third finger into his twitching hole, to his audible approval. "Oh my god, fuck me- Almost ready, just a little more and I want your cock." His words keep going straight between Goemon's legs, and he nearly whimpers, watching Jigen flushed and sweating, rocking and spread out prettily with three dark, careful fingers sinking in and out of his hole.

"Okay okay, fuck stop. Get the strap." Jigen sits up as Goemon reaches for it, watching him hastily step into the harness and nearly stumble until he grabs him by the leather and helps him, tightening it around the muscle of his thighs he stops to grope appreciatively, fitting his cock inside the ring and Goemon pulls it tight to his crotch, feeling the heel of it press against him with a shudder.

"Wait, I-" The samurai nearly protests when Jigen, back on the bed, grabs his cock in his hand and covers the end with his mouth, eyes closing and audibly sucking down the length of the strap on while Goemon peeks down at him between slightly spread fingers. "I can't feel- feel that, Jigen, you don't need to d- to do that-"

Jigen pulls off of his cock, lips flushed and reddened, eyes dark and smiling with spit clinging to the corners of his mouth. "I can feel it."

His voice rasps and Goemon's hips twitch forward, pulling a wide grin from Jigen, and he grabs a palmful of the other man's ass and yanks him forward to spear his cock back down his throat with an audible gag, muffling a groan, and encouraging the samurai to fuck his mouth with short rocks of his hips until he pulls off, out of breath and saliva wet down his chin and dripping into his beard. He grabs for a condom and the lube quickly and rolls it onto Goemon's strap, slicking it in several long strokes, and climbs back onto the bed, settling against the pillows, and spreading his legs wide. He holds one back to his chest, and his slick hand falls between his legs and starts rubbing his swollen, twitching cock, thick and straining up past its hood.

"Fuck me now, dammit." Goemon nods quickly, face burning, and settles above Jigen, lining himself up and slowly sliding inside, eyes fluttering closed when the gunman underneath him moans as his cock presses into him and opens him up.

"Oh fuck, more, deeper-" The samurai keeps pushing in to the hilt, and opens his eyes, watching Jigen's chest heave for breath, lips parted, and the toy sinking into his sensitive hole. "Oh yeah, give me- give me a minute."

"H-Hai." Jigen groans and sinks into the bed, fingers tracing over the flushed curve of his cock slowly as the ache inside him slowly gives way, Goemon's cock snugly inside him with his hips flush against his ass.

"I think you like it when I talk like this. When I tell you to fuck me? How bad I want your cock?" Goemon's face burns, closing his eyes tight. "Oh, you do, you get off on hearing me tell you how full I am- how good it feels to finally get your cock deep in my hole. Fuck, alright- move."

"Mochiron desu," The samurai slowly starts to thrust into him in steady, slow movements at first, and he listens to Jigen moan low and long, fingers working slowly at his cock, keeping his fingers wet with the slick dripping from his cunt. He works slowly, but starts to speed up, and Jigen watches him, rocking back onto the toy.

"Come on, Goemon- You must've wanted to break the slot machine, didn't you? Break me, fuck me like you mean it. Give it to me." His voice gets rougher as he continues, eyes dark and legs held wide. Goemon's face heats, ducking it and he nods, shifting his stance and, hesitantly at first, starts to fuck him quicker, putting more force into his thrusts, pulling a pleased groan from Jigen. "Oh fuck that's it," He takes it as the encouragement it is and sets his jaw, muscles tensing. He slams into him roughly, and the grin that splits across Jigen's face tells him what he needs to know. Jigen lets go of his leg to shove a hand against the headboard, keeping himself from smacking his head into it when the force of Goemon's thrusts push him back, the audible slam of his hips against the gunman's ass loud in his ears. "Oh my- god, fuck- yes, Goemon-"

Jigen doesn't close his mouth for even a second, gasping and groaning as he's fucked into the mattress, every word out of him an encouragement or the samurai's name. It sends heat searing through the pit of Goemon's stomach to see him holding himself back, rocking and moaning as he slams into him with focused intensity. "Love it when you fuck me like this, so deep- so fucking- so big, love your cock in me, get all that- all that frustration out, show me how upset you were, come on-"

Goemon start's to realize its working when the pent up ache in his muscles and chest of his frustration starts leeching away, breath coming in shorter huffs and thighs starting to feel the strain. All the while, Jigen runs his mouth, demanding he fuck him harder, telling him how good he feels, sends jolts of flaring heat through him to his cunt, aching for attention as he slams into Jigen. His eyes flick down to where the gunman rubs his cock face hot, and he stammers when he speaks. "Do you- would you like to achieve come-completion?"

"You mean cum? Just keep doing what you're doing, feels so fucking good-" The man under him arches back, corners of his mouth curling up in an enthused grin, panting for breath and hand moving quick as he jerks himself off until he stiffens with a broken groan, choking on Goemon's name as he cums, hole clenching around the toy thrusting in and out of him through his orgasm. He starts to come down and goes slack, shuddering at the samurai's continued thrusting and slaps at his arm. "Stop, stop, fuck, give me a minute. Do you want- want me to get you off again?" Goemon stops his thrusts, settling to a stop fully sheathed in Jigen's hole and shivers, nodding slightly.

"Hai. ...please." Jigen nods, covering his eyes with the back of his hand and catching his breath. After a minute or two of recovering he pushes himself up to sit, patting at Goemon's shoulder.

"Get out of me and that harness, drop it all on the bathroom counter." The samurai nods, sliding out of Jigen and blushing when he hears the gunman's satisfied groan, and slides off the bed, fumbling with the straps and stepping out of it. He leaves the toy and harness in the bathroom before he comes back, seeing Jigen settling with the pillows again and gesturing for him. "Come over here, straddle my head and grab the headboard." Goemon's face burns and he stammers in protest even as his cock throbs hot between his legs.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you-"

Jigen scoffs, shaking his head, and pats the headboard. "Stop being such a damn boy scout and sit on my face."

That only gets a quiet sound of agreement in return, and Goemon climbs onto the bed and straddles Jigen, thighs framing his face and balancing his hands on the headboard. "A-Ara-!"

Goemon's head jerks back and he gasps when Jigen grabs his thighs roughly and yanks him down to press his cunt against his mouth, a breathless moan escaping his lips. Electric fire sears up through him with the rasp of Jigen's beard on his inner thighs and when he sucks hard on his twitching cock. He can't seem to quell the breathless needy moans escaping him, fingers diggging into the headboard and when Jigen tugs at his hips encouragingly, it takes hardly a second for him to start eagerly grinding down onto his tongue. Jigen speaks once, muffled and moaning against his soaked cunt with a firm, calloused grip on his thighs before going back to licking and sucking wet and eager at the folds of his cunt around his dick.

"Fuck,your cock is nice n' big, y'know that? Lucky son of a-" He works his tongue over him in quick hard strokes, and after maybe a moment of noisy, eager grinding and gasping from Goemon he jolts, tensing and shaking with a needy moan as he cums in Jigen's mouth, cock pulsing and twitching.

"Dah- Daisuke-kun-!" He shudders, leaning on the headboard as Jigen licks and sucks audibly at his dripping cunt as he comes down from his climax, gasping for breath, and nearly whimpers when Jigen finally lets go of his firm grip on his legs, helping him swing a leg over his face to fall to the bed beside him. The gunman grins, slick clinging to his mouth and chin and wet in his beard as he sighs, and tucks his hands behind his head. Goemon lies on his back, bangs in his face and catching his breath, murmuring. "..Transcendent..,"

Jigen laughs, turning on his side to face him with his head propped up in his hand and grinning widely. "Feeling better?"

"...Yes. Thank you." Both of them relax for a few minutes, content in their afterglow, Jigen watching Goemon's chest rise and fall steadily, sweat shining on his skin, before he pushes himself up off the bed and wanders slightly off-balance to the bathroom, already feeling sore. Goemon doesn't notice at first, but pushes his hair out of his face and props himself up on his elbows, glancing around to see Jigen return from the bathroom with his face still wet from washing his face and rinsing all of Goemon's slick out of his beard.

He climbs onto the bed with a washcloth in hand, and the samurai flinches before finding it to be warm and damp, and he relaxes while Jigen gently wipes him down with the occasional shiver. He mutters a thank you, Jigen's lips quirking at the corners to show he'd heard as he goes to drop it back in the bathroom. Goemon closes his eyes and listens to him pad around the room and rifle through a drawer, fabric moving, and then he feels Jigen's weight heavy on the bed beside him, and his body warm at his side.

"Mm?" Goemon opens an eye to see Jigen in his slightly ridiculous nightwear, complete with the long hat firmly pulled low over his eyes, and he doesn't pull away when he drapes an arm over his chest.

"Sleep with me. Recover. Won't set otherwise, might get all frustrated again."

"I was not going to protest, Jigen. You do not need to convince me."

"Oh." There's some silence before Jigen moves to pull at the sheets, and Goemon compliantly moves to let him pull them down and slides under them alongside him. The gunman quickly returns to his side, and he accommodates him, letting him rest his head on the softer spot between his shoulder and the muscle of his chest, beard slightly scratchy as he nuzzles in and drapes an arm and leg over the samurai. "Comfortable?"

"I am fine, Jigen." He still moves anyway, turning slightly on his side in Jigen's direction to let him press closer against his chest with a grin he can feel against his skin and hold onto him, and he only hesitates for a moment to slide an arm around the gunman in return. Neither of them say a word about it, about their embrace. And neither will bring it up later- nor will they bring up how Goemon calls Jigen "Daisuke-kun" during sex on a regular basis- they never have. Too much to think about behind that. So they don't think.

"Goodnight Goemon. Sweet dreams."

"The same to you, Jigen. Sleep well." The almost stiff exchange barely cuts the surface of the feelings strung heavy between them, but both close their eyes and soak in each other's warmth, even through Jigen's stupid nightgown, and relax. Jigen falls asleep first. Only then does Goemon tilt his head enough to let his cheek rest against the top of Jigen's head in silent affection, and follows him soon after- half their conversation still unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> ended up longer than i expected but i still love it i hope you enjoyed my trans smut i know i do! these bitches emotionally repressed. i think this is the first nsfw fic i've written that doesn't have some essentially straightforward "i love you" in it


End file.
